Can You Keep A Secret?
by Kelli Apple
Summary: Sikowitz has kept two secrets in his life. The first is that he has a daughter, and the second is that his daughter's biological sister attends the school he teaches at. What happens when Tori Sikowitz slowly weaves her way into her father's professional life and finds out the secret that he has kept from her? What happens when his students find out the secret he kept from them?
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's Point of View**

I slowly pace the small living room of my dad's apartment. My fingers tangle in my hair as I try to mental work out every detail of tonight. I know that no matter what, tonight will be a success, but I'm still nervous. I've preformed in front of crowds before, but never with my own song. A soft knock on the door breaks my thoughts and I rush over to answer it.

I am greeted by a pair of crystal eyes, unruly blonde hair, and a smile that can melt any heart.

"James, you're late." I try to keep my voice serious but my body has other plans in mind as a smile spreads across my face and I walk into his embrace.

"It's nice to see you too, Tori. Now what is your amazing plan to surprise Sikowitz on his birthday?" As he finishes his sentence, my smile is replaced with a mischievous grin.

"Well, there is this really fancy restaurant that needs a live performer for the night…" My voice trails off and James already knows where this is going.

"Tori, keep in mind, he will be there with his students and he likes to keep his personal life separate from his work life." There is a warning tone in his voice and I knew he was right. I sigh and throw myself onto the couch.

"I know, but it's not fair. He's my dad. I have some unspoken right to be allowed to celebrate tonight with him, but they just went and stole him from me." My eyes meet James's and all my doubts are pushed to the back of my mind.

"Tori, what are you planning. I know that look and that is not a safe look…" His voice trails off and my smirk grow larger.

"Why didn't I think of this before. James, they don't have to know that I'm related to Sikowitz, I could just be a student that he gives private lessons to. Or I could simply be his nephew's girlfriend." I look at him through my lashes and he sighs. Sikowitz's students already know James because he actually attends Hollywood Arts, so it wouldn't surprise them that he would know where to find his uncle on his birthday.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He groans and I look at him innocently.

"Because you don't know how to live a little." I give him a quick hug and then disappear into my room to change.

—-

 **Beck's Point of View**

 _I don't want to make a scene_

 _I don't want to let you down_

 _Try to do my own thing_

 _And I'm starting to figure it out_

 _That it's alright_

 _Keep it together wherever we go_

 _And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

 _Everybody needs to know_

A voice cuts through the silence and I turn my head to see a petite brunette sitting at the piano. She similes to herself as the words leave her lips and I can't help but wonder who it is she is thinking about.

"She's good." Andre speaks up and the rest on the gang nod in agreement. We all turn our attention back to the mystery preformed and as a male joins her on stage, his fingers repacing hers on the keys and she smiles to him before standing up as a waiter helps her sit on the top of the baby grand.

 _You might be crazy_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_

 _You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

 _And it's crazy that someone could change me_

 _Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

 _And you need to know that you're the reason why_

Her eyes sparkle as she lets the words dance from her lips. Her soft curls frame her face and she is dressed in a simple red lace dress. She removes herself from the center of the room and walks towards a couple as if to serenade them directly.

"She's move than just good. She's amazing." Sikowitz speaks barley above a whisper. I turn to give him a quizzical stare and there is a sense of pride in his eyes. I scan the rest of the group to see if anyone else picked up on his comment but if they did, they aren't giving any indication for it.

 _I don't even care when they say_

 _You're a little bit off_

 _Look me in the eye, I say_

 _I could never get enough_

 _'Cause it's alright_

 _Keep it together wherever we go_

 _And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

 _Everybody needs to know_

She slowly makes her way to our table. Her smile is contagious and if it were possible, her voice sound even more perfect the closer she gets. For a split second her hazel eyes meet mine and as soon as they break contact I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Within seconds she is standing in front of Sikowitz, his hand in her's.

 _You might be crazy_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_

 _You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

 _And it's crazy that someone could change me_

 _Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

 _And you need to know that you're the reason why_

She gives the man a hug before turning to head towards center stage. From the corner of my eye I can see Sikowitz wipe a few tears from his eyes.

"Is it just me or does she kind of look like Trina?" Robbie asks and everyone turns towards him.

"He has a point, but there is no way that they are related. I mean have you met the Vegas, none of them have an once of talent in their body and as much as I hate to admit it, she has potential." Jade speaks up and everyone looks at her in shock, but she just shrugs her shoulders and goes back to watching the performance at hans.

 _If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

 _Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

 _You say it's just another day in the shade_

 _But look at what a mess we made_

The brunette was now sitting on the piano in front of her male counterpart. He smiles at her as she continues to sing and part of me can't help but wish she were singing to me. I shake the thought from my head before it can plant anymore seeds. I barley know this girl, and if her looks and talent mean anything, I doubt she is single, I mean, how could she be.

 _You might be crazy_

 _Have I told you lately that I love you?_

 _You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

 _And it's crazy that someone could change me_

 _Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

 _And you need to know that you're the reason why_

She finishes the song and the entire restaurant erupts in applause. She stands in the center stage and takes a bow with her pianist before walking over to our table yet again. As the duo comes closer I am finally able to see the face of the brunette's blonde friend.

"James, what are you doing here?" Sikowitz speaks up and I am pulled away from my thoughts.

"Well, Tori and I wanted to wish you a happy birthday and there was word going around that this place needed a preformed so Tori worked her magic and now here we are." James sheepishly scratches the back of his neck and the girl gives Sikowitz a warm smile.

"Victoria, darling, thank you so much for this surprise. It means a lot to me that you care enough to take time out of your busy day and preform an original song for me." Sikowitz smiles at the teen and she leans in to give him another hug.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my evening, now, James, are you going to introduce me to your friends or are you going to awkwardly stand there?" She gives him a teasing smile and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'm Andre Harris, that is Jade West, and then you have Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and Sikowitz, but I take it you already know him." Andre steps up and I can see James mouth him a thank you.

"Well I fell very honored to meet all of you…" She hesitates for a few moments before speaking again. "I'm Victoria, but most people just call me Tori." She smiles and slightly bites her lower lip.

"What, no last name?" I raise my eyebrow and she looks as thought she is trying to suppress a giggle.

"For right now, no. But who knows, maybe one day you'll find out." She smirks and James clears his throat.

"Well, it was nice seeing all of you, and as much as I hate it, James and I must be on our way…" Her voice trails off and she looks at James for a second.

"Then don't go. I mean, surely you two can stay a little longer." I offer her a smile that she gratefully returns but there is a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you for the offer Beck, but not today. Enjoy your evening everyone. Happy Birthday Erwin." She gives the group one final wave goodbye before exiting the building with James wrapped around her waist.

I internally curse at myself. What am I doing? Of course she has a boyfriend. I knew that before I even knew her name. But there is something within me that is not willing to accept that fact.

As the night rolled on, I couldn't get her voice out of my head. Her eyes lurk in the back of my mind. The only thing I know for fact is her name, well part of it at least.

—-

 ** _Author's Note: Alright, here is the first chapter to a new story. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I know that there might be a few questions that were raised from Tori's point of view and all questions will be answered eventually. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. ~Kelli_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Weeks Later…_

 **Tori's Point of View**

"So let me get this straight, since you're students don't understand the basics of method acting, and they also think that it is stupid and outdated, you challenged them to stay the night here where they have to keep in character or else they are banished for the apartment?" I carefully reiterate my dad's plot to him and he smiles brightly nodding his head causing me to shrug my shoulders. "Alright, but I want in."

"You see I knew you would—Wait, what?" His smile drops as my last statement finally settles in his mind.

"I want in. I am not spending the night with Aunt Holly and Uncle David, they creep me out and whenever I'm around they look at me like sad little puppies, like they wish they were my parents. It's weird." I shake off the haunting feeling of them watching me whenever Sikowitz was at work and I was too young to be alone.

"I don't know about this…" His voice trails off and I hold up a bag filled with fresh coconuts. His eyes go straight to the bag and I smile to myself knowing that I just won him over. "Okay, fine you can be apart of it. Here, draw a character from this bowl." He shovel the bowl towards me and I take the one on top.

"Do you want me to read this out loud or keep it to myself? Who wrote these any ways?" I slowly unfold the small rectangle not wanting to read it before I have his final answer.

"You can keep it to yourself, and my students wrote them… Someone accidentally wrote two and I was just going to randomly throw one away before announcing who would get each role, but I guess you got lucky, now as much as I love you, you need to get going before my students show up to receive their roles. I'll see you at home." He turned away to walk to the front of the Black Box Theater and I finally stole a look at the character written on the small sheet.

 _A very flirtatious female, who has no sense of personal space, and is fascinated by any person who has a British accent._

I roll my eyes before tucking the small piece of paper into my back pocket. I haven't played the role of a flirt in a while, but if Sikowitz is inviting over the group of students from his birthday dinner that I can only hope that the olive-skinned boy has a character with an amazing British accent.

—-

"James, I need a guy's opinion. How do I look? Be honest." I ask as I emerge from my bedroom. I finally settled on wearing a black dress that alternates between mesh and solid fabric, covering my chest and hips, but leaving very little to the imagination. The skirt of the dress is loose enough to create the idea of pleats and the hem barley reached three inches above my knee. I look up to make eye contact with him and his lack of response tells me all I need to know.

"Tori, I think you should change into something a little more… modest." He finally chokes out the words and I roll my eyes.

"Well that's the issue James…" I slowly close the distance between us and place my hand on his chest. "I'm not Tori, I'm Crystal, and I think that this dress is perfect." I smirk at him and turn around to grab my heels from the closet.

"It's not to late to back out of this… We can still go to that concert." He calls after me and I try my best to hide my annoyance.

"Why would I want to back out of this? I haven't been given to test my acting abilities in years, and this character that I was given is perfect. My dad is finally allowing me to be apart of his other life. Now you can go home and wait to go to your concert, or you can stay here and wait." I slip on my shoes and before he has the chance to answer there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get the door, you go let Sikowitz know that the guests are arriving." I tell James, as I stride past him and straight to the door. _Show time._

I open the door and I'm greeted by a pair of deep brown eyes and extremely fluffy hair. I bite my lip in hopes of suppressing my smirk, but I know that he can still see it.

"'Ello miss, name's Malcolm Winchester Figglesworth. How are you this very fine evening?" He smiles and pulls me into an embrace. Once he lets go I take his hand and walk him over to the living room. _Thank god he has a British accent._

"I'm Crystal. Crystal Waters. And I must say, my evening has taken a turn for the better since you showed up." I look at him through my lashes, a soft smile plastered on my face. He wears a smirk of his own as he pulls my body closer to his.

"Is that so? Well then Ms. Waters, I am very glad I was able to make it today." His eyes bore into mine an for moment I forget that we've only met once before.

"Oh! Guests! I'm so glad that both of you could make it tonight. Please make yourself comfortable." Sikowitz's voice snaps me back into reality, we take a few steps back from each other, and a small tinge of pink rises on _Malcolm_ 's cheeks. Before Sikowitz can comment on our still very close proximity, there is a soft knock on the door. "I'll get that, you two take a seat and continue to get to know one another." The older mans voice grows softer as he walks towards the door. _Malcolm_ takes a seat on the couch and _Crystal_ sees the perfect opening.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask, my voice is soft and shy although my intentions are far from that.

"No it's not, love, in fact none of these seats are. The better question is where do you want to sit." His voice is indifferent, but there is a playful smile on his face.

"Good." I smirk before sitting on his lap and turning my head to watch his expression. At first he seemed surprised but in the end he seems as though he could care less that I chose there.

"Are you sure you want to sit here lass? I mean an actual chair would probably be more comfortable." His voice wavered a bit and that was all I needed to know that I was winning this battle. I slowly adjusted myself so that I was practically straddling him.

I move my head so that my mouth was centimeters away from his ear. "Oh I'm more than comfortable." I slowly pull away and see him struggle to regain his composure.

Somebody clears their throat and I look around to see that the once empty room is now filled with the familiar faces from the restaurant. I smirk and reluctantly remove myself from the Englishman's lap.

"Ms. Waters, do you have your character slip?" Sikowitz asks and I give him a quizzical look, my fingers are still laced with the fluffy-haired actor.

"Character slip? I have no idea what you are talking about? I do however have this torn sheet of paper with your address written on it." I walk over to him and hand him the rectangular scrap that has my persona written on it. I give him a small smile before my eyes land on James.

"Well hello there, I don't think I've introduced myself. The name's Crystal Waters, but you can call me Crystal." I wink at him stopping inches from his face.

"What no pick up line? So I can't call you mine?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I playfully hit his chest.

"Now why would I lead you on, I mean you're cute and all, but not the complete package." I bite my lip and lower my eyes so that I'm staring at his lips.

"And who would be the complete package?" The British accented student speaks up and I turn my attention to him, yet again pressing my body flushed against his. I bring my lips to his ear and lower my voice so that only he can hear.

"You." I gently brush my lips against his.

"Who they hell is this skank?" A guest screeches and I sigh turning around to face the souther girl next door.

"Jade, I'm sorry, but you broke character. You must leave." Sikowitz tells the farm girl and I can see the rage build in her eyes.

"And you're telling me that she hasn't?" She yells back at him and I can hear his sigh.

"No she hasn't, now Jade, I hate to ask you again, but you know the rules." His voice trails of and the girl stomps over to the door before shooting me another death glare. She throws the door open and slams it behind her.

"Well that was interesting… Does anyone else hear a fly?" Sikowitz asks as he leave the kitchen with a fly swatter in his hand.

"Did he just pull that from the fridge?" _Malcolm_ questions and I turn around to face him again. I smile to myself as I notice that his lips are now lightly colored red from my lipstick.

"That color fits you." I smirk wrapping my hands around his neck. He gives me a confused look before releasing what I meant. He reaches to his lips to wipe the pigment off and I let out a small laugh.

"Maybe you need to replace it then." He smirks and as I'm leaning in there is a loud crash and we both turn our head to see what happened.

"Sikowitz, are you okay?" The curly-haired boy with glasses runs over to the now broken window and the acting teacher just laughs.

"Robbie you broke character. Have a good night." Sikowitz responds as he climbs back into the apartment and Robbie sighs and heads to the door.

"Grandma, I'm in the middle of a competition." another voice tries to mumble into the phone.

"And now you lost the competition, sorry Andre, maybe next time." Sikowitz yells from the kitchen and the owner of the voice also leaves the apartment.

"Well it looks like there are only three of you left. James, what are you still doing here?" The teacher looks over to his nephew and the blonde lets out a frustrated groan.

"Well I though _Tori_ was going to join me tonight, but it seems like she stood me up. And now I have a ticket that is going to go to waste." James glares at me and I smirk at him, one of my arms still wrapped around my target of the evening.

"I'll go with you." The redhead speaks up and Sikowitz sighs.

"Cat, you broke character."

"Yay!" The girl rips the small amp from her waist and throws it onto the table before wrapping her arms around James and leading him out the door with her.

"Alright then, Beck it looks like you won. You are more than welcome to stay here tonight, same with you Victoria, but I am going to bed. What ever you do do not look in the cabinet under the sink in my bathroom. Goodnight." Skiowitz retreats to his room and I turn to face Beck.

"Congratulations, I guess I should give you your personal space back now." I remove my arms from around him and start to walk away.

"You were the girl who sang to Sikowitz two weeks ago, right?" His eyes seem to be filled with hope. I bite my lip and nod in response. _Smooth Tori, real smooth._ "Aren't you dating Sikowitz's nephew, James?" I take another step back, but he takes a step forward.

"No, we're just friends. But aren't you dating Jade West? I mean, that's what James told me." I take another step back and he matches my movement.

"No, we broke up two weeks ago." He responds and he locks his eyes with mine. I take a third step backwards and I feel my back hit the wall. _Shit._ He uses this to his advantage and closes the space between us. "This is going to sound crazy, but I couldn't get your voice or your face out of my head these past two weeks." His face was right in front of mine, it would take very little effort to lean my head up and kiss him, but I stay in place. His eyes eyes glance down at my lips and I know that we are thinking the same thing. "I'm going to do something that could possible get me hurt in the long run, but I don't care." he breaths out the words before crashing his lips against mine.

—-

 **Author's Note: Hehehehe yay, Bori fluff. I have no idea where this came from and I have no idea if you guys will even like it, but I had to take the chance. I didn't want Tori to be a cop like she was in the original episode because the gang didn't know her well enough to create that character for her, so instead I had someone slip in two characters (perhaps hoping to get it or hoping someone else wold get it). That being said, I know Beck didn't really follow his character perfectly, but it appeared like that because Tori was always throwing herself onto him. But next chapter will be fun because keep in mind, the only reason why Sikowitz isn't acting like Tori's dad is because he doesn't want his student to know that he has a daughter, but once his students are gone… I think you guys get where I'm going with this. As always feel free to leave a review, or not it's up to you. And I will see you all for my next update. ~Kelli.**


End file.
